Apoo x Hawkins
by Waterwindow
Summary: Just a cute story, rated T just in case.


Apoo stood on his ship observing the rain pouring down around him. It was a little depressing, so the usually chipper man wore a frown.

"Argh…" He sighed, scratching the side of his wet head, "Days like these just bring me down," With that he turned and jogged across the slippery deck to the dry safety of his cabin.

Hawkins stood on the dock below, watching the music-man turn to leave, his mouth twitching in a small smirk. Crouching a bit before he continued and jumped up on to the slick decking of Apoo's ship - easily avoiding falling.

The musician turned – he thought he had heard a sound, and his ears never deceived him.

"Wuzzat? Who's there?" He said loud enough to be heard over the pelting rain.

Hawkins paused then voiced, "It's me."

"Eh?" Scratchmen turned the other way, towards the voice, "Whatr you doin on my ship, Basil?" This was unusual to have a visitor in general, let alone the gypsy.

The said man didn't look fazed by the insinuating threat in the tone of the other's voice, "I was dropped off on the land to do some shopping. No sooner did my ship leave, it started to rain like this…" He looked up at the sky as an indication of the downpour – holding up his arms, showing off his drenched sleeves, "I'm all wet, can I come in?"

"Wet, ay?" Apoo regarded at the dripping man, and then laughed loudly. Turning as he shook his head in amusement,

"Fine whatever…" Then he shot the blonde a harsh glance over the rims of his orange-tinted glasses – raising his hand he pointed suspiciously, "But no funny business, yo."

The other shook his head, "No, I promise."

After the musician looked satisfied, he led the other pirate into the cabin.

Once inside Apoo shuddered, "Brrr! Man I can't stand that stuff!" His teeth clattered, causing little musical plinks and piano chords to echo through the wooden shack.

"I think me and you are very much the same in that regard, Scratchmen-san…" Hawkins nodded wringing out his long hair, making a sizable puddle on the floor, then proceeding to do the same for his large white coat – adding to the growing pond under his feet.

The other smirked, "Yeeaaah, Make yourself at home, ya fish." He nodded towards the floor, "You're moppin that."

"Alright," Basil agreed as he hung up wrinkled article on a peg. Then bent over and began to yank off his boots, followed by his socks – placing them in the corner.

Apoo watched in slight irritation for a bit then he turned, throwing his long arms up in obvious annoyance, "Y'know what? Just strip – Yer driven me crazy! I'll go get some dry stuff."

"Strip…?" Basil looked at the other man walking out. Then after replaying the word in his head a few times, the blonde did as he was told; pulling off his pants and boxers, glancing around nervously – Feeling a little bit uncomfortable standing naked in someone else's home.

In the bedroom, Scratchmen dug through his drawers, looking for something that would at least fit the gypsy. Being tall and as oddly formed as he was, it was quite a challenge to find any normal clothing in his collection. After a bit, he snatched a green T with oriental-style embroidery of birds on the front – He didn't like this shirt, so had no trouble lending it to his unexpected guest. The Shirt was set to one side, followed by a pair of white cotton capris that would equal regular pants for the slightly shorter man. Apoo, himself, exchanged his wet cloths with a simple red turtle neck and black slacks.

In the other room, Hawkins shifted nervously from one foot to the other, wondering what in the world was taking Apoo so long. He looked around the room – out of boredom – noticing the flamboyant décor, which could be expected from someone like Scratchmen; the walls, floors, and furniture were covered in colorful maps, tapestries and rugs. Art supplies were everywhere, dried paint splats colored what little floor was still showing under the rest of the miscellaneous things such as half-written music sheets, books, and unfolded laundry. In fact, the whole place was quite cluttered.

"My goodness…" Basil gasped – Taking in the hurricane-like quality if it all.

The musician stumbled out of his room, kicking some things out of his way, "Hee~ Me casa su casa~!" He giggled at the look of obvious displeasure on the other's face, "Like green?" He said, tossing the articles at the nude one.

The blonde caught the cloths and glared scolding, "You live an unhealthily cluttered lifestyle…" then commenced to dress himself.

Apoo made no effort to hold down his mirth – laughing loudly, "Hahaha! That's the first time I've been scolded for being messy by a naked man!" He continued to chuckle to himself as he bent down to gather a large armful of things before shoving them to one side, "Wanna sit?" The dark haired man asked indicating to the clear spot he had made on – to Basil's surprise turned out to be – a couch.

The now fully clothed and dry gypsy nodded, "Yes thank you – AH!"

Apoo also gasped in surprise as the rain picked up with an alarming intensity, pounding the roof with a thundering roar. The startled pair stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds,

"Wow~ Whata beat!" The musical man laughed nervously.

"Do you… like the rain?" Basil said stepping over to occupy the seat the other had troubled himself to proved for him.

"Hah! No, I hate rain. I just like the sound of it. I hate it when it's quiet, drives me crazy." He answered as he bent to clear himself a place too. Hawkins helped a little then scooted over to let Scratchmen sit besides,

"I could have guessed…" Basil muttered as his host sat down.

But Apoo only made it half way to his sitting position before he hopped back up again, "Hey, wanna drink? I got grog~! I want some, you want some?"

Basil blinked, "Oh! Ah, yes?" Then he regained his composure, "Yes please, grog would be nice."

"K~! Be right back~" Apoo jumped through the clutter and walked into the – well, what Hawkins assumed to be – kitchen.

In the short while that Apoo was gone Basil couldn't help but notice the absence of something that the blonde would've been sworn that would be mixed in with all the clutter. But after he turned from right to left he saw neither hair nor hide of -

"Looking fer somethin?" Apoo's face suddenly assaulted the gypsy's line of vision, followed with a cup, "Here~!"

"Oh! Ah, No…" Basil blushed in embarrassment grabbing the mug, "Well, – thank you – not really, I just assumed you would've had…." He glanced around the room again, "Well, A collection of musical instruments – Not to be presumptuous – but you do, don't you?"

"Eh? HAHAHAHAHA!" Scratchmen fell to the floor gripping his stomach – laughing to the point of tears – He looked back up at Hawkins to say something but saw the look of surprise and then started up again.

Hawkins blinked, sipping his drink, "Did… I say something funny?"

"Aw, man, you're killin me!" Apoo trembled with amusement; he took a few deep breaths then pulled himself up off the floor - sitting beside the confused man regarding him coolly, trying his best not to start up again, "Why would I need any instruments?"

"What? You're a Musician, Don't musicians need instruments?" Basil's face was quickly turning a bright shade of red and he turned to look the other way – he wasn't the kind to like being led along, "You can't play music without-"

Suddenly a chord was struck into the air, so out of place amongst the hissing of the rain it took Hawkins by surprise and he swirled his head to see where it came from. Apoo sat there, two fingers in his mouth and a smirk on his crooked lips.

The musician pulled the digits, "Why would I need any instruments when I can turn myself into any instrument I want?"

Blink, "OH!"

"Pfft! Hahahahaha!" Scratchmen's head fell back on the couch, "The look on your face! Hahahahaha!"

Hawkins crossed his arms and waited for his humiliation to be good and well laughed at, "Okay, are you done?"

Apoo took off his glasses and whipped his eyes, "Heheheeee~ Yeah I'm done~ oooh~ I haven't laughed that hard in a while~!"

The blonde sniffed, "I can see why - your laugh's so dumb-sounding it probably annoys yourself." He huffed.

The insulted one gripped his chest and started to whimper mockingly, "OH~! I've been shot~!" He chuckled, "Man, the rose has thorns!" He swigged his drink and sighed.

Hawkins blushed suddenly at the comparison. He was about to make a snide comeback but, instead, sipped his drink – Which had somehow gotten almost completely drunk in the short time he was holding it - He hiccupped.

"Naaah~ Not really a rose~" Apoo mussed, "You're more like… Um… The Autumn Symphony," He twirled his hand lost in thought.

"Wha – _hic!_ – Is that…?" Basil covered his mouth, "Pardon – The… 'Autumn Symphony'?"

Is he drunk already - sheesh, not much of a tolerance, huh? Apoo thought with a smug grin, "It's a song, dummy."

He thus played a stanza as an example, "Ring any bells?"

The other shook his head, sleepily, "No, I'm afraid not…"

"Hm! Well figures, don't seem the type fer tunes." The dark haired man continued to play the twittering melody.

Darkness flooded into Basil's eyes as soon as sweet music filled his ears. Twirling into a sweet drunken sleep before Hawkins even new what was happening to him. When his yellow head landed on Apoo's shoulder the song stopped.

"H-hey, I aint a pillow…"

The blonde snored softly in response and Apoo's eyes went half-lidded as he looked down at him, "Jeeze…" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

End.


End file.
